<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thrusting 101 by casstayinmyass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680694">Thrusting 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass'>casstayinmyass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age of Consent, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Cheerleader Terzo, Cheerleaders, Classroom Sex, Doggy Style, Facials, Inappropriate Erections, Light daddy kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Papa Kink?, Rimming, Sex Education, Teacher Copia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Terzo Is A Little Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A teacher who is less than competent at his job falls victim to the captain of the cheer squad's ulterior motives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thrusting 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>To say Terzo was pleased about Mrs. Melanora getting fired would be an understatement. That woman was a witch, and not the kind that Terzo liked. The health teacher had been fired over the <em>risqué</em> relationship that had been quite abruptly discovered between herself and the math teacher. <em>Pathetic,</em> Terzo thought, <em>when she used to chastise me so after I would turn up to class late for sucking a little cock in the bathroom. She was probably doing the same thing. </em>Terzo made a face, repulsed at the thought of any of his teachers naked. This quickly changed when the door to the health classroom opened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A handsome middle-aged man who looked like he was twisted up in a bundle of his own nerves walked in, holding an armful of books. Terzo ran his tongue along his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as if it were the teacher’s. He imagined that this man wouldn't look too bad naked, or above Terzo with his fly undone; quite good in fact.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good afternoon,” the man said, clasping his hands together at the front of the classroom. He turned to the board, beginning to write his name. “I'm Mr...” he reconsidered, scratching that off. He pointed at the class. “You know what? You can just call me Copia. Yes? Alright, cool.” Terzo had to smirk at the teacher's language, but gave an obliging nod with the rest of the students just to make him feel better. “I am your new health teacher!” he announced, a smile on his lips. Terzo fixated on them. He had a thin mustache lining his top lip, and the facial hair worked on him. “Unfortunately, Mrs. Melanora will no longer be around—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She was fired,” Terzo spoke up, twirling his pencil. Everyone turned to look at him, front and center row.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What was that?” Copia asked the goth cheerleader, blinking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She was fired from the school. You can say it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Copia shuffled awkwardly, “You all know the story then I suppose?” Everyone looked around the room, nodding and snickering.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, yes,” Terzo grinned. “The grand story of how she was caught with her lips around the maths teacher’s cock? What better class to discuss this in than sex ed, eh?” Copia went scarlet red, and Terzo chuckled in delight at the blush. How was this sexy little thing supposed to explain the wonders of condoms if he got embarrassed at the slightest mention of a blow job?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That is true,” Copia surprised Terzo by replying, “She was. But that is not my business, nor is that yours, Mr...” Terzo raised an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Emeritus. Terzo Emeritus.” Copia threw a glance the attractive student’s way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“An Italian name.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I come from a long line of Italian shit disturbers, yes,” Terzo said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aha. Let's get into the lesson then, so we can all get what we need from this, yes?” Copia chuckled. “That’s what she said.” Nobody laughed. "Alrighty then. Sex! Is... great." Terzo felt like clapping. <em>Good start</em>. “—But, it is most important to thrust safely. Taking this into consideration—” Terzo put up his hand. Copia’s eyes lingered over Terzo for a second before he nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, please. Question?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How does one thrust safely?” he asked with a straight face. “Could you, perhaps, demonstrate to the class?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eh... eeiahhh...” Copia gave a defeated huff. “Well you know, when you... well first, you must wrap the goods!” Realizing his duties as a professional teacher of sex ed, Copia straightened up. “Protection, I mean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now back to the thrusting,” Terzo said, raising his hand as if it made a difference, “A safe thrust would look like what, for instance? You will have to forgive my innocence, <em>signore</em>. I don’t know a lot on the subject.” Copia thankfully missed the couple of titters from the class, accompanied by the cheerleader’s devilish smile. Copia stood up there for a moment, trying to figure out how he would do this without looking like a complete dickweed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“First you,” Copia began, making a motion with his hand, “Get in the right spot. Then you...” he rocked his hips forward, giving the air a little spank. “Give it a little... woof! Well, the spank is not necessary, I apologize, just... ask first. They might like it. Maybe not.” Terzo zeroed in on Copia’s crotch, and this time, the teacher noticed, immediately retracting his hands with a wary glance around. “All right. I am making a fool of myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don't think you are,” Terzo teased. Copia’s jaw clenched.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would appreciate it if I could continue the lesson, with questions held until the end.” The poor man looked so awkward up there that Terzo decided to give him a break. There were other ways to tease him, and judging by the state of this class so far, it would be an easy job. Copia resumed his approved lesson plan. “You are all high school seniors, most of you already adults. So, I am not going to cover sexual anatomy, as I am sure you have learned that already, yes?” He paused to glance at Terzo, who surprisingly had no interjections. “Good! We will learn terminology. Is there anything related to sexual health you are unclear on that I could help you learn more about?” As soon as the question left his mouth, he regretted asking it. But Terzo had already put his hand up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anal sex.” Copia sputtered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Getting fucked in the ass,” Terzo rephrased slowly. Everyone else in class went utterly silent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah,” Copia replied. He calmly collected himself, trying to ignore the spread of warmth in his pants. “What specifically, related to it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How it works, of course.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Copia chuckled, already feeling the sweat bead on his forehead. “This class is more based on wellbeing, rather than technique.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My wellbeing will not be very good if I don’t have a good technique, I think,” Terzo retorted. He had a point, and he knew it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. Okay. You want to know about the wonders of anal sex?” Terzo parted his legs a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is something that interests me greatly.” Copia narrowed his eyes. <em>Was this student really coming onto him, or was he imagining it?</em> Ruffled, he quickly directed his gaze away from Terzo Emeritus’ athletic legs to address the rest of the class. Best not to acknowledge things like that, just in case. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anal sex,” he began, closing his eyes, “Is very similar to other sex. Just... you use a different, eh...” He sighs. The word was unavoidable. “Entrance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh,” Terzo nodded. That sounded far too close to a moan for Copia’s comfort. “You mean a different hole?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Yes, that is what I mean.” </em>Copia didn’t realize he was clutching the chalk he was holding too hard, and accidentally snapped it. He nervously bent over to pick it up. The teacher cursed softly as he had flashes of what those legs would look like over his shoulders, but quickly shook it off as he found the chalk and stood back up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kind of you to show us which hole you are speaking about.” Copia quickly stood, glancing down and around at his butt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not that hole! I mean... well, yes. That one. But... eh... not mine.” He lost his train of thought as the infuriating student leaned forward on his desk, black hair falling into his eyes. He barreled on, trying not to look at Terzo. <em>He was a health teacher. He should be able to explain these things.</em> “In order for posterior activities to properly be pleasurable for all involved, preparation is required.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah. You mean...?” Terzo wiggled his fingers in a way so obscene <em>and accurate</em> that Copia realized at once that the student was not as innocent as he claimed to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Copia murmured, watching Terzo move his fingers now to pass under his nose and slip between full lips. He was beginning to feel his pants get even tighter, and that was sending him into a fit of anxiety. He chanced a look down, pretending he was checking his shoes. His pants were just starting to tent, fuck, fuck--<em> think of something unsexy. Think of maths. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Preparation?” Terzo reminded. “You were saying?” Copia nodded with a sigh, breaking eye contact.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I must apologize to you, class. I am a little bit off my game today. Why don’t I put on an educational video instead?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, yes. I simply love afternoon pornography.” Terzo stifled a laugh as Copia smashed into the desk in surprise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Saved by the bell.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the sweet sound finally rang at the end of the hellish lesson, Copia was sitting behind the desk to hide the erection that was now not only painfully unavoidable, but visible to anyone who was so inclined to look below the teacher’s waist. Terzo remained at his desk, and the others came up to him. One punk guy with black hair in his dark-rimmed eyes punched his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey. You coming to cheer practice?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Put Jules in charge today, Goore. I will catch up.” The others meandered out with promises of meeting up later. The clock ticked, and Copia’s feet rustled anxiously on the ground. Without looking up, the teacher spoke as soon as the door closed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am glad you stayed behind. I have something I need to talk to you about.” Terzo stood proudly, sauntering over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm? What is that?” Maybe he was too fast to judge the man. Maybe the nerves were just an act, to throw him off before he gave in to the desire Terzo knew he aroused in anyone he wished to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” the teacher said, sitting back. “For first impressions, you made a notable one.” Terzo gave a winning smile, but Copia held up a finger. “You think this is funny? That little display? The implications? If you think you can do this every week, you have another thing coming.” He closed his eyes. “Wrong word to use. Merda, I should...” He shook his head. “I should report you for your misbehavior.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Report me?” Terzo smiled, having the audacity to sit on the edge of Copia’s desk. “For what? For turning you on? For making you hard in front of the class?” Copia swallowed as Terzo leaned closer. “You see, in order to do that <em>signore</em>, you would need to tell the principal just what I said. You would be willing to repeat this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can give him the abbreviated version.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He will want details. You are new, after all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Copia gave him a defeated look, green eyes wide and doing nothing to discourage Terzo’s attraction. “Is this what you do? You tempt the new hires like this to get them tossed out for fun?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course not. Only the sexy ones—you’re the first—and it is not to get you fired.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then why?” Copia murmured, eyes descending. Terzo trailed his own hand down his body, rubbing a hand along the waistband of his shorts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I want you. I think<s>, </s>if your hands covering up your cock are anything to go by, I do the same to you that you do to me. It's not my fault my natural charm and good looks have gotten you all hot and bothered.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That's not fair,” Copia breathed weakly. He already looked wrecked, and Terzo hadn't even touched him yet. “Your damned teasing has affected me, I cannot help it.” Terzo unzipped his sweater, sliding off the desk. Beneath it, he had on his cheer uniform. He took his pom-poms from his bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have a thing for cheerleaders, Papa?” he teased. Copia snapped his gaze up at the name, and Terzo placed his hands on the teacher's chest, sliding into his lap. “Sorry. It is what I call all my male partners, se non ti dispiace.” He winked. “A... Kink of mine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You like to tease your Papa?” Copia asked. Terzo sucked in a breath at hearing the older man say it. “You like to watch me flounder at the front of the classroom, asking me to talk about fucking?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It <em>is</em> a sex education class,” Terzo whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will have no more of your smart mouth. Understood?” Copia growled. Surprised at the teacher’s sudden show of confidence, Terzo had to nod as the teacher went on. “Yes. I am sure you had your fun letting your mind run wild. Mm?” He tilted Terzo’s chin up, and the cheerleader’s lips parted. He began to drag himself against Copia’s thigh, and Copia went on. “Imagining this, yes? How you could take advantage of the new teacher, get a good fuck out of it. I know just what you want, pretty one. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. I saw it when you were sitting there, staring at me, begging me to fuck you through your smile alone. There is something about you, it buries beneath my skin.” He released the grip on Terzo’s leg, the fire in his eyes dwindling. “But unfortunately, I am smarter than I look.” Sighing, he went to get up. His fidgeting fingers were an indication the confidence had left him. “Any way you may frame this, it is not appropriate. And I have a new job to protect, so I can... well, feed my rats.” Terzo let out his own growl, pushing Copia back into the seat and climbing into his lap with the agility of his extracurricular title. He ground against Copia’s cock in his pants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You feel this? You are not going to leave me with this, rats or no.” Copia stuttered at the contact of both their hard-ons, and lost his control long enough for Terzo to regain the upper hand. “If I didn't make it clear enough in class... I am a slut, and right now I am a slut for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sunk to his knees, leaving Copia breathless and protesting. “Wait. I don't want to make the same mistake my predecessor made.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don't worry,” Terzo said, giving a wicked smile, “I know how to clean up a mess.” Copia moaned as Terzo unlatched his belt and made quick work of taking him out of his boxers. “Already hard, si?” Terzo smirked. Copia huffed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like you didn't fucking know.” With a laugh, Terzo ran his tongue along the underside of Copia’s cock, swirling it around. Copia let out a hushed groan, burying his hand in Terzo’s hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes Papa, tug me,” he gasped. Copia made the mistake of looking down to watch Terzo work. His hips gave an involuntary hump upward, nearly choking the younger man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I'm sorry,” Copia moaned feverishly, the sound strangled in his throat. Terzo popped off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I wanted you to be sorry, you would be. I happen to like getting face fucked.” He cocked his head playfully. “But, if that was a test, I would say that is the <em>opposite</em> of safe thrusting.” Before he had a chance to laugh, Copia was confronted with Terzo standing and shimmying down his booty shorts. On the back of them read the words <em>Parking In Rear</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are those uniform?!” Copia blurted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They are for me,” Terzo grinned, leaning in to tickle Copia’s chin and whisper: “My daddy is the headmaster. I do and wear what I want.” He stood straight again to pull his shirt off. “But you can be my daddy right now, if you’d like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cazzo, don’t say these things,” Copia groaned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am very flexible, you know,” Terzo continued. He gave his ass a little slap. “I can bend any way you want me to.” Copia wanted to touch, he did, but... he kept looking at the door. “Nobody comes near this room after school,” Terzo assured, “Stop worrying yourself, Papa. Just focus on this, right now.” He rocked his hips, and Copia exhaled. “Do you want me?” Terzo asked in a voice riddled with lust. He picked up Copia’s hands to place them on his ass cheeks. Copia couldn’t resist squeezing, and he bit his lip as his cock gave a jerk against his abdomen, where he had since adjusted it to rest in his waistband. As if he hadn’t already hit Copia on all fronts, Terzo kicked him while he was down. “Do you want to fuck me, Papa?” he moaned. Copia’s response was a desperate breath. The cheer captain reached down to cup his own bulge, with a longer, louder moan. “Don't you want to break me in a little for disrupting your lesson? Feel me from the inside and see if my bark is worse than my bite? I will tell you—I run my pretty mouth now, but I forget my own name when I’m getting fucked good.” Terzo slipped two fingers past his lips, and worked them into his mouth, coating and sucking them. Copia snapped, and stood. The teacher wasted no time in bending Terzo over his knee. He eyed the cheerleader’s ass, pert and pale. He wanted to mark it up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is this what you wanted me to do?” Copia whispered, stroking up Terzo’s back. He felt the younger man rock his erection against his leg, and Copia stalled him. “You do not get to cum unless it is from my touch. Si?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Terzo groaned. Copia nearly lost it as he squeezed the ass beneath him, and pulled back to give it a sharp smack. Terzo let out a noise so loud, Copia panicked. “Another, Papa,” the student whined. Copia leaned down to hiss in his ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want to get caught?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will hush, I will. Just spank me again, per l'amor di Dio.” Copia did as he asked, his own cock reacting to every smack on the readily offered, reddening flesh. Terzo cried out at each one, grinding his dick against the teacher’s leg again. Copia sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You obviously do not know how to take instruction, do you?” He stood, moving Terzo to bend him over the desk. “Alright. You want to cum so bad, yes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know I do...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was speaking about preparation, as you seemed to be so interested in during class,” he muttered. “You cannot make any of this good if you don't have some form of lubrication.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t think I know that?” Terzo huffed. Copia rolled his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Piccolo merda.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Terzo wiggled his hips back, guessing what was coming next. “You brought Astroglide didn't you, you kinky fuck?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Copia sighed. “No.” Terzo’s grin only grew, not giving up that easy. He dragged his cock against the desk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Blood, eh? I could get used to—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Hush</em>.” Copia dropped to his knees, and ran his hands down the slender body towards those thighs. “We will see if this can shut you up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are y—<em>oh my god</em>, <em>cazzo, merda, si</em>.” Terzo felt Copia’s tongue lick just behind his balls, and he white-knuckled the desk. “Yes,” the cheerleader groaned, “Fuck yes.” Copia reached down to take his hard cock in hand, slowly jerking it as he teased Terzo’s hole with his tongue. “Wait. Please...” Terzo whimpered. “Please. May I sit on your face, Papa?” Copia tried to steady himself after hearing that, but somehow managed to keep a grip on himself. He couldn’t embarrass himself any further by finishing before a man at least twenty years younger than him. The two moved so that Terzo was on top of Copia, who now lay on the desk. Copia’s nails dug into Terzo’s legs as Terzo began to rock his hips, riding his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It stings,” Terzo whined. Copia reached up to guide him along, rubbing his thumbs against the raw skin of the cheerleader’s ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That is what you get.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Papa—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bellisimo,” Copia whispered, pulling away to groan. “That is it. Spend yourself on your Papa, do not hold back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want me to make a mess?” Terzo panted, working his hips down as he felt Copia’s nose nudge his balls. “Oh, you want to see it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Copia begged in a muffled voice, swirling his tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so c... <em>ah!</em>” the younger man whispered, arching his back, and his cock jerked. He came quickly in his fist, ropes spilling down his hand and over the teacher’s neck. When Terzo was finished, he got down from the desk, looking up at the wildly dishevelled teacher with pleading eyes. “I want to swallow your cum, Papa,” he moaned. Copia fumbled with himself, standing up just in time to watch Terzo’s sweet lips slide down to the base of his cock, the throbbing member disappearing all the way back into that warm mouth. <em>No fucking gag reflex. </em>Copia clutched at the desk so he wouldn't pass out when he finally finished in Terzo’s mouth, the most intense orgasm he had felt in a long while washing over his body. He was astonished he had lasted as long as he had with how long it truly had been (months or years, he didn’t care to admit), but miracles do happen sometimes—and the boy in front of him was one of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Terzo kept his nose against Copia’s stomach, eyes rolling back as he greedily swallowed every last drop of the white fluid offered. When he finally removed his mouth, Copia slumped back on the desk, books scattering. “Grazie, signore,” Terzo mumbled, licking his swollen lips with half lidded eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is I who should be giving thanks, no?” Copia panted. “For one rocking orgasm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Terzo stared at him strangely as he brushed off his knees. “You’re a funny little man, you know that?” Copia glared up, wiping his neck clean with his sleeve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Careful. I am still your teacher.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Si, and I will look forward to your class every week now,” Terzo chuckled. “If I decide to drop in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will be checking the attendance twice every day,” Copia told him, trying his best to sound stern. As he had feared, the student simply laughed this off too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what will you do if I skip your class, Papa? <em>Eat my ass?”</em> Copia went red, and ran a hand through his salt and pepper brown hair. Terzo bit his lip watching that, circling his hips nice and slowly as he tugged his shorts back up. He brushed his own black hair out of his eyes, and glanced at the clock. “Ah! Look at that, eh? I can still make it to cheer practice. Care to watch, or has inspiration struck you for Monday's lesson plan?” A snicker came from the student.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You see this face?” Copia muttered, “It is not impressed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You see that cock?” Terzo retorted. “It is.” The student shook his pom-poms in Copia’s face with an infuriatingly smug expression, and sauntered back to his bag to tuck them away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Copia tried to do up his pants again. “You are a little bit of a troublemaker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Only a little bit? Signore, I am offended. I work very hard for my reputation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Copia’s gaze focused beyond Terzo on the message board at the back of the classroom, advertising the various social clubs. The nervous older man looked down, shrinking in on himself a little. “You know, I was a bit of an outcast when I was your age, in high school. Awkward, and such... I liked books and rats, not people.” Terzo glanced back up in interest, curiously walking back over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would have befriended you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You would have fucked me, you mean,” Copia deadpanned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Same difference, no?” Terzo’s smile faded. “I am still an outcast here, even at the pinnacle of our social ladder. No matter how many people say they are my friend, nobody at this school truly knows me. Not even my own father.” He shrugs. “I do not know why I am telling you this. But, I know what it’s like to feel the way you do. I love the mystery I carry around though, and I suppose, people like me for it.” Copia nodded as Terzo gathered his things to leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I never really lifted my head up to see who liked me or didn’t. I do know I never got to fuck a cheerleader until today, however.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No?” Terzo asked, winking over his shoulder as he opened the classroom door. “How was it?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>